Una Carrera de Extreme Gear Veloz
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: [Fic Participante en la actividad de Junio "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] A momentos en la vida donde puedes toparte con amigos y recordar viejos tiempos o simplemente dejar de hablar y echarse una carrera de extreme gear veloz por diversion.


**Una carrera veloz**

La vida siempre abre nuevas aventuras, donde se cierra una a la vuelta de la esquina encontraras el inicio de otra, viejos amigos que te apoyaran en el camino, nuevos villanos, nuevos rivales es lo que me emociona ahora.

Rivales que te llevan mas allá, explorar nuevas tierras, experimentar nuevos objetos… je…sentir la brisa tocar mi rostro en plena carrera…ya se dieron cuenta quien es que les habla…así es…mi nombre es…! SONIC THE HEDGEGHOG ¡... y adivinen estoy en una carrera lo sé…siempre estoy corriendo por todo o nada, que les puedo decir correr por aventuras es mi vida…

\- y huir por tu vida cuando Amy está cerca…

\- Tails…soy yo el que esta narrador esta historia…y no huyo…eso se llama evadir problemas

\- pues lo evades mucho…

-ejem…continuando con la narración… vivir en aventuras y sentir la adrenalina es lo mío y eso es lo que hago ahora…pero para que lo entiendan mejor iremos desde el principio.

 **Inicio del flash**

 **Unos meses antes**

Una Noche oscura a la vista se alzaba Metal City nuestro queridos amigos tenían una misión encontrar la esmeralda caos.

\- Tails aun nada – rascándose un poco su oreja derecha

\- lo siento Sonic, eh perdido la señal – mirando su rastreador- pero apuntaba que estábamos cerca…que raro parece que algo está interfiriendo con la señal del radar.

\- mmm…

En ese instante un ruido de vidrio quebrándose se oye a la distancia distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, al levantar la mira se puede ver que tres ladrones saltan a través de una ventana.

\- ahí...Miren...- señalo a los cuales voltearon a ver para contemplar la escena, de repente el radar emite un sonido el cual Tails les advierte la señal de la esmeralda en frente de ellos

\- ¡Sonic! ¡La esmeralda, ellos la tienen!- apuntando a las tres figuras que escapaban con l ayuda de sus aérolizadores

\- ¡de acuerdo! A por ellos

Saliendo a su persecución, detrás de los ladrones se podía oír el sonido de las sirenas detrás de ellos lo cual imprimen más velocidad sin darse cuenta que en frente de ellos un erizo azul se interponía.

\- ja…- emitió una mueca de burla al ver al erizo en frente lo cual es fácil para el evitarlo

\- a dónde vas amigo…emitió Knuckles ante de derribar a uno de ellos de su tabla- te tengo…eh—miro como el tercer ladrón había ayudado a su compañero- se escapo… Tails llega a ver una insignia conocida en aquella tabla.

\- ese signo es…- se acerco ara verla mejor pero Sonic fue más rápido tomando la tabla del ladrón - ¡Sonic espera ¡- mirando como el erizo les persigue usando la tabla

\- esto no está mal…- al mirar al frente vio al líder – je…no te escaparas…- con agilidad alcanzo al líder rebasando a sus cómplices, el líder un halcón verde noto su presencia lo cual Sonic uso para acercarse más a él pero el halcón no se las iba a poner tan fácil bloqueaba cual intento de Sonic en rebasarlo- mmm…ya te tengo - con una la maniobra pudo rebasarlo de lado en un segundo para ponerse en frente de él

\- je… "No está mal" – sonrió de lado al ver al erizo- pero yo…soy mejor…-

\- ahora…eh…- al voltear no lo encontró- ¡qué demonios?- sintió un leve zumbido en su oreja al levantar la vista lo encontró bajando a gran velocidad lo cual no pudo evitar caer de la tabla con fuerza

– je… ¿No decías qué ERAS el más rápido del mundo? – le miro con sarcasmo para alejarse con sus cómplices y con la Esmeralda Caos en manos.

-¡Sonic ¡¿estás bien?

\- sí,- sacudiéndose un poco

\- tienen la esmeralda

\- ya los encontraremos – les miro a ambos decidido

\- bien…

\- jajajaja ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos a Metal City!

\- Eggman…- mirando una pantalla cercana- chicos por aquí

\- que pasa knuckles… miren- señalando una pantalla enfrente de ellos

\- "espero que estén emocionado por este nuevo acontecimiento que será emocionante el EX WORD GRAN PRIX, un torneo para encontrar al mejor piloto de tablas extremas, - jojojo no se equivoquen no ser una carrera cualquiera. Servirá para decir quién es el ser más rápido y como cereza del pastel en estas carreras vale todo… jajaja…lo que oyeron TODO…los participantes deben escribirse pagando con una esmeralda y el ganador se lleva todo…jojojo quien se atreve a participar en este desafío…jejeje…los espero"

\- que estará planeando…

\- nada bueno Knuckles – mirando la pantalla donde aparecían los primeros competidores, llamándole la atención uno de ellos- pero…será divertido

 **Fin del flash**

\- Fue ahí donde inicio mi vida en la carrera de Extreme Gear, Eggman había lanzado el reto de buscar al ser más rápido y no me iba a negar a competir, fue entonces que knuckles , Tails y yo usamos una esmeralda para inscribirnos…Tails me hizo una nueva tabla llamada…

 **-** mmm…para ser el más veloz eres lento en explicarlo - voltea a escuchar aquella voz, detrás de él y poder ver a un halcón verde subido en su extreme gear a unos escasos centímetros detrás de él

\- hay que explicar todo bien ¿no?- acelerando para esquivar con su tabla los arboles que se encontraban en el bosque

\- pero ya todos sabes la historia Sonic…- yendo detrás de ellos con la ayuda de sus dos colas

\- pero hay que recalcarlo de vez en cuando – con una sonrisa divertida

\- je…aburres…- acercándose rápidamente usando un tronco para expulsarse hacia arriba para estar a la par del erizo chocando ambas tablas, ninguno de los quería ceder ni un milímetro de ventaja al otro - eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor - le miro con desafío para acelerar su extreme gear lo cual un leve movimiento a la derecha logra superar al erizo por un par de metros – je…

-¿Eso piensas Jet?- sonríe con prepotencia - pues ¡Chequea esto!- con una pequeña elevación y un giro leve al a izquierda pudo aventajar a Jet poniéndose delante de él - ¡esto es velocidad!- causando una leve risa al halcón

\- fanfarrón…pero en la extreme gear soy el mejor que no se te olvide…Sonic...- pronunciando con fuerza la última frase, esquivo los troncos haciendo zigzag entre ellos para tomar velocidad en la último momento y quedar a la par ambos.

\- eh chicos…cuidado- sin darse cuenta ambos corredores vieron al frente, viendo una tronco bastante grueso enfrente

Aaaaahhhhhh -Solo pudo escuchar un gran estruendo

\- chicos están bien- pregunto Tails al retirar sus manos de su rostro y ver a ambos en el suelo y las tablas a un lado de los árboles sin daño alguno- menos mal las tablas no les paso nada

\- gracias por la preocupación Tails…

\- je…

\- hm…mi cabeza…- sobándose un poco por el golpe – es tu culpa erizo idiota

\- la mía tu fuiste el que se interpuso primero

\- eres un idiota, por eso los erizo no deben estar en el aire, si no en el suelo

\- je Puedo volar sin alas amigo…quieres que te lo recuerde – le miro decidido

\- así…hagámoslo

\- Acepto…

\- eemmm -(suspira) – eh- miro su reloj pulsera al percatarse un mensaje en el- uh…de Amy…- mirando si comprender, preguntándose por que le enviaría un mensaje – mmm… "todo listo" - leyó son entender para el mismo

-¿pasa algo Tails? – le miro a su compañero al ver pensativo

\- eh…siento que eh olvidado algo…

\- uh? Tal vez no sea importante

\- je… como sea – se escucho a jet mientras se sacudía el polvo de su pluma – es tarde…hmp...Debo volver con mi pandilla…je-tomando su tabla y arrogándola al suelo y esta elevándose levemente lista para usarse

\- ehy te vas…tenemos una carrera pendiente aun

\- hmp… estará pendiente por ahora- subiendo a su tabla- nos veremos erizo – levanto su mano en modo de despedida

\- nos vemos… esperare ansioso nuestra carrera

\- je…adiós - acelero su extreme gear para desaparecer en la distancia entre el follaje del bosque

\- Aaahhh… lo eh recordado- golpeándose levemente la frente- como pude olvidarme

\- que cosa colega

\- aaahhh- mirando a Sonic frente suyo- me asustaste…-recuperando el aliento

\- je…lo siento- poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza- ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

\- he…pues…mmm... bueno…jejeje es que…aaamm… - "piensa Tails, piensa…como llevo a Sonic a mi taller para su fiesta sorpresa sin que sospeche"…- es que acabo de recordar que…

\- que es hora de ir a mi fiesta sorpresa en tu taller- le miro divertido - a que si

\- he…

\- jejeje… no pueden sorprender al ser más veloz del mundo – guiñándole un ojo

\- lo supiste – le miro incrédulo

\- siempre me hacen una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños Tails – rio divertido al ver su cara de sorpresa

\- es difícil engañarte o distraerte

\- fue una sorpresa para mí que jet se prestara para distraerme casi todo el día je

\- fue más la sorpresa para nosotros cuando él mismo se propuso hacerlo- sonrió

\- je…bueno esto fue divertido- camino un poco- vamos Tails o Amy se enojara si llegamos tarde- rio

\- bien… pero hazte el sorprendido

\- siempre- guiñándole un ojo

\- ah…Sonic espera- sacando una caja pequeña de su mochila- toma

\- uh para mí- mirando la pequeña caja

\- sí, espero que te guste – Sonic tomo la caja para deshacerlo

\- esto es…

-! Feliz Cumpleaños Sonic ¡

\- je… me encanta – poniéndose unas gafas de color verde con bordes plateados sobre su cabeza- me veo genial con ellas y más cuando derrote a Jet je…

\- si

\- vamos nos merecemos un buen pedazo de pastel…Tomando a Tails de la muñeca- haya vamossss…

* * *

 **Bueno sin más !Feliz Cumpleaños Sonic¡ espero que les haya gustado saludos a todos ustedes**


End file.
